The Ratava
by Natalie Potter The Time Lady
Summary: The Ratava. Like the Avatar. But opposite. Has the same powers as the Avatar? Has other powers ? Double yes. But who is the Ratava. And why hasn't Aang and the gang heard of her? Well , she's hidden. But who is she? Why she's Tamera Bei Fong. REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 0 - About

Name : Tamera Bei Fong

Age : 12

Family : Toph (twin sister) , Mom, Dad

Bending element: The Ratava

Ability : Can talk to animals

Friends to be : Katara, Sokka, Aang, Tamaki, Yui, and Suki

Personality :sarcastic, caring, strong headed, strong, stubborn, and smart

About: Legend has it that the first Ratava was born after the 100th reincarnation of the Avatar. Like the Avatar, the Ratava is a bridge between two worlds. Their world, and the "Alternative World".

Tamera was fed up with her parents, pushing her to be perfect, as they tried to ignore the fact she was the Ratava. They wouldn't let her train, so she ran away, and trained by herself. She trained in the waters near the Northern Water Tribe, one day, she got sick from the cold, and sought refuge in the tribe, they welcomed her with open arms, but at age 10, she left.

She traveled to the Southern Air Temple, where she found scrolls on air- bending. Everyday she climbed to the bottom of the temple, near the water and trained her bending skills. Though she would rarely touch fire. She became a strong bender by the age of 12, and now her story begins.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Boy With The Wolftail

It's happening again. Another dream about the future.

I saw a giant red air ship with the fire nation symbol on it. That can't be good.

There were two people that were clearly not from the Fire Nation though, so what were they doing there in the first place?

They both seemed to be in danger. Though the girl could've died any minute. She looked about thirteen years old and she was dangling from a large wrench shaped platform.

A boy about the age of fifteen was on the giant red wrench, hanging on to her, desperate not to let her go.

The girls apparel looked like an earthbender. She had beautiful black hair about the length of her shoulders, held up by green headband with white puffballs.

She was barefoot with these clothe things on her ankles.

She had foggy eyes and a scared expression.I could already tell that she usually never had that expression.

The boy was obviously from the water tribes. Possibly the Southern Water Tribe.

He looked like he was about to cry, tears welling up in gunmetal blue eyes. He wore his hair up as a wolftail. I dont see many people like that these days.

Maybe its because I haven't seen anyone in a couple years, except for statues.

A boomerang poked out of the bag in his back.

And a sword that shone a black stone that looked like it wasn't made from a stone on this Earth.

The two were talking about something.

"You just have to accept my ,this is how I'm supposed to have to let go. " The girl said, tears welling up in her eyes, it seemed oddly foreign to her.

The boy grasped her hand tighter. "I'm not letting you go Toph, I'll never let you go.I promise!"He screamed over the noises of the engines and explosions around them.

" You have to, Sokka, everything will be ok." The girl said, it was an empty untrue promise. The boy shook his head, and tears fell down his face. "No, if I let go it won't be ok. You are going to be fine, I am going to hold on to you, and we are going to be fine. I will not let go, because if i do, you will die, and then I'll lose another person I love. Im not going to lose anyone right now, not for a long time."

"Wait, you love me?" The girl looked up at him.

"Yes, I love you, and I'm not going to let go of you."

"I -I love you, too"

The two shared a small smile, and the grip on their hands tightened.

That was until the girls hand loosened, and she sunk lower, away from him

The boys grip tightened on her hand refusing to let go.

"SOKKA, HELP!" Even though he was holding on her hand was loosening.

She was ready to fall any second.

I woke up screaming, my face covered with sweat.

Those 2 people. I knew I would see them again. In real life.

But the girl. I knew her.

From a long time ago.

I clutched my right hand, twirling the little beaded bracelet I've kept for so long.

That girl. The one that was about to fall to her death.

She just looked so /familiar/.

Recognization was pulling at my brain, as if saying, 'You know her, you know her, who is she?'

That girl, without a doubt, was Toph Bei Fong. My twin sister.


	3. Chapter 2 - I've Seen You Before

Aang's POV

I was fastening the reins on Appa, then I turned to my new friends Katara and Sokka.

Katara's nice, and a water bender, Sokka still seems kind of skeptical about me, but he's pretty nice too.

"Wait 'til you see it Katara, the Southern Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places on earth!" I exclaimed.

Katara seemed kind of cautious about the thing she said next, "Aang, I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home."

My smile grew wider, "That's why I'm so excited, and plus, it feels like there's something calling me there. Have you ever had that feeling, that you needed to do something even though you weren't so sure about it?"

I didn't wait for her to answer, I walked over to a sleeping Sokka.

"Wake up Sokka! Air Temple here we come."

Sokka wakes up, well more like half wakes up, he's kinda groggy, "Sleep now... temple later.." He mutters.

He rolls over and resumes sleeping.

I think of an idea to wake him up, then I pick up a stick.

"Sokka! Wake up!" I move the stick zig zaggish on his sleeping bag, imitating a snake, "There's a prickle snake in you sleeping bag!"

Sokka jumps up and starts hopping around in his sleeping bag, "Aaaah! Get if off! Get it off! Ahhh!" He proceeds to yell.

I smile, "Great, you're awake, let's go!"

KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLK

It has been three days from the dream, err- vision, I guess.

I walk outside one of the into my garden, and start tending to the strawberries and carrots.

Then I heard a noise. Several noises.

Not noise. Voices. I hid behind a wall, silently following them on the other side.

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an airbender temple and all you can think about is food?" It was a girls voice, a young girl, about my age, maybe older.

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs."

I let out a small laugh.

The voices on the other side stop.

"Did you hear that?"

I didn't hear anything else. I ran as fast as I could. Which was pretty fast.I ran to somewhere I've only gone once, the place only I could open.

The Avatar Room.

Aangs. P.O.V.

I walked towards double doors with the two siblings, still arguing.

"Gyotsu said that someone was waiting to meet in here." I said staring at the doors. Sokka tried to open them."Its impossible. He said giving up after a minute."No it isn't, it opens bye airbending. "Meaning I was the only one in the world that could open it. I blew air into the horns. Which caused a chain reaction and the final tube turned up. The doors opened. And apparently we weren't the only ones here.


End file.
